


Rough

by InsertGoodUsernameHere



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, All of you better be at church praising Jesus on Sunday, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angry!Bucky Barnes, Belts, Better Than Fifty Shades of Grey, Bottom Steve Rogers, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Crying, Dacryphilia, Deepthroating, Discipline, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Spanking, Steve Rogers has fucked up, Top Bucky Barnes, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertGoodUsernameHere/pseuds/InsertGoodUsernameHere
Summary: Steve was difficult.Bucky wanted to cherish him and kiss him and give him the world. He liked to be gentle when having sex, slowly thrusting into the small boy.But Steve wanted it rough. Despite all his illnesses, he wanted Bucky to pound into him until he couldn't see straight.After Steve makes him angry, the little boy gets to see exactly what 'rough' is.





	Rough

The walk home was tense.

Bucky kept a hand on Steve's neck, making sure the smaller boy didn't make a run for it. Steve gulped as he thought about Bucky's firm hand wrapping around his throat and giving him a good choking.

Somewhere along the way, Mr. Mills caught up to him. Bucky turned around, making Steve turn around with him. Mr. Mills went to say something but when he saw the pissed off look on Bucky's face, he grinned evilly.

"You better give that boy a good whipping for attacking my poor Johnny," he said, pointing at Steve accusingly. "All the lad was trying to do was ask that dame—"

"He was assaulting her!" Steve interrupted. "He grabbed her chest and her—"

"Steven, I suggest your mouth shuts before I tan your hide on the street," Buck said solemnly.

Steve clamped his jaw shut. He wanted to seeth at Mr. Mills's smug face but the hand on his neck clenched and he found himself at a loss for words. He wanted to look Bucky in his blue eyes and tell him to let him speak but his lips wouldn't move and his head wouldn't turn.

Mr. Mills smiled at Bucky fondly. “I believe you’ll do the right thing, James. After all, you had a father to teach you to not go throwing fists where it isn’t needed.”

Steve wanted to smack him. He wanted to smack him in his big, wrinkly ass mouth with Bucky watching. He shuddered at the thought. Maybe if he was a little bitch, Bucky would fuck him hard as he desired.

“My mother raised me better than you’re raising that demon you call a son!” Steve snarked.

“STEVEN GRANT ROGERS!” Bucky roared. The hand gripped around his neck, choking him slightly.

Steve coughed. Bucky was pissed. He had never seen his older lover so angry.

When Steve opened his mouth again, Bucky slapped him. His head was knocked to the side and his mouth was agape. Mr. Mills huffed and walked away. “You better beat that boy black and blue, James. If you don’t, I’ll do it myself!”

Bucky watched with murder in his eyes as Mr. Mills strut over to his boy. Then he turned around and dragged Steve all the way back to their apartment.

“Boy, when I’m done with you, you’re skinny ass is going to be more sore than that nose of yours. You hear me? I’m done with your bullshit, Steven. For now on when you get into a fight, I’m tanning your ass. I want you to go in that damn room and bend over the bed,” Bucky growled.

He practically threw Steve into his apartment. Steve stared at Bucky for a moment.

“DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? I SAID—”

Steve scurried off to their shared bedroom. He did as Bucky said and bent over the bed. He stayed in that position for a few minutes before Bucky stomped in. He heard the clinking of a belt buckle and he gulped. Bucky really was gonna spank him.

He hadn’t been spanked but once or twice in his lifetime. His ma was too afraid she was going to hurt him, but she did it occasionally. And it was never for something like a fight. He only got the disappointed stare when he came home with a note in his hand saying he had been fightin’ with another student.

The one or two times he got spanked was for sneaking out with Bucky. He remembered when he was about thirteen, Bucky convinced him to sneak out at about three a.m in the morning to go swimming in the creek. He remembered walking back into his house at seven, having completely lost track of the time. His mother did spank him but she held back. He had a feeling Bucky wouldn’t.

He felt fingers hook into the waistband of his pants. They were pulled down to his knees along with his undies. Steve whimpered but for the most part, was quite. He could feel Bucky's presence behind him but didn't dare turn around. 

Suddenly, a large hand rubbed over his ass. 

"You know," Bucky said. "I've always wanted to do this to ya. Every single time you got into one of those damned fights... one time I was so close to turnin' you over my knee. 'Wanted to haul those trousers down and spank this pretty ass a nice shade of red but I talked myself outta it." 

Bucky raised his hand up. "But now?" and he brought it down hard on Steve's ass. 

Steve yelped, crying out. "Buck!" he yelped. 

That word seemed to be the trigger. The first fifteen slaps were laid down quickly. In the first thirty seconds of the spanking, Steve's ass had blossomed a nice shade of red. Another fifteen smacks were given. 

Steve already had tears streaming down his face. He regretted it—the fight, talking back to Mr. Mills, not listening to Bucky.... 

"You see," Bucky growled, taking the belt from somewhere else in the room, "we wouldn't even be in this position if there weren't police officers about to handle it! Steven, they told you to stand back. They were about to take care of Johnny. _But nooo... _had to run into danger head—CRACK—first!" 

Steve threw his head back. The belt snapped across both cheeks, making the milky skin ripple angrily. Bucky threaded his fingers in the younger man's hair and pulled his head back farther. "I know why you did it," he growled. "You've been wanting it rough for a while, Steven, well now I'm going to give it to you, boy." 

Bucky turned Steve over, grabbing his ankles with one hand and hauling them up in the air, making his ass come up slightly off the bed. Bucky pressed his clothed cock to his ass. "You want me to take you dry? I bet you would like that, slut. Huh? Wanna feel my cock split that ass in half?" 

More tears ran down Steve's face. Isn't this what he wanted? Didn't he want Bucky to split him in half? Yes. Then why was he crying. 

Bucky gave him a horrifying grin. "Yeah, keep cryin', you little pain whore. 'Should've whipped that ass raw but I love ya too much. But it would be good to see this cute ass covered with welts in bruises. But I'mma save that for the next time you decided to fuck up." Suddenly, the Sargent was in front of him. 

"Open your mouth, whore. You're gonna suck me off, then I'm going to make you swallow my come. While I'm doing that, you're gonna wrap that hand around your little cock and jerk off. If there ain't come by the time you're down suckin' me—you're gettin' my cock dry. Hear me, slut?" 

"Yessir!" Steve sobbed. 

It was the first words Steve had said in a while. It wasn't very much, either, but it was enough to make Bucky even more hard. As Buck was fumbling with his buttons he looked at Steve's tear stained face. God. He was so sexy. Especially with those red lines streaking his cheeks. 

Bucky finally managed to get his dick out of his boxers. It stood proud at nine inches, hard with Steve's pretty whimpers and his beautiful crying. He guided it to the younger's mouth and inserted his tip into the wetness. He groaned as the hot source slurped. 

Steve obediently wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke. He stopped the motion when Bucky thrust his full length into his mouth. The top hit the back of his throat and he gagged, making Bucky shudder. 

"That's it, baby..." he groaned. "Choke on that dick!" 

Steve composed himself and began to suck Bucky and jerk himself off. 

Steve closed his eyes. Saliva was smearing on his face and he was sure he could feel Bucky's orgasm coming. He started stroking faster, squeezing his cock harder. Just as his mouth was filled with a salty substance, his dick squirted out loads of come on his stomach. 

"Oh God!" Bucky groaned, pulling out of Steve's mouth. 

Steve swallowed the come like a good boy, grimacing slightly at how big Bucky's load was. Bucky rubbed his cheek. "My cum slut..." he purred. 

He walked to the other side of the bed, looking at Steve's pink tinged ass. He rubbed it slightly and grinned. "This little ass is going to be _full _of come by the time I pull out!" 

He scooped some of the semen on the smaller boy's stomach and made his way over to that sweet ass. He inserted his fingers into the tight hole without hesitation, loving the way that his lover let out a scream. Bucky took that as encouragement. He thrust his finger in and out, his cock already getting hard again. 

Steve was enjoying it he was letting out moans and whimpers. When the finger touched his prostate, he wanted to scream. He let out a sound that resembled a cry and whimper. Steve whimpered. 

"That's it, sugar," Bucky cooed. "Make those pretty little sound for me." 

Then he shoved his cock into Steve's heat. Steve made a broken sound.

Bucky pulled almost completely out then slammed back in. Once he saw that Steven wasn't in pain, he bottomed out. He began to thrust in and out of his hole, fucking him like a rabbit in heat. 

Bucky let out a vulgar groan at the same time as Steve let out a feminine whimper. 

Bucky knew he wouldn't last long. He grabbed Steve's hips, hard enough to leave hand shaped bruises, and began to thrust in slower, but still hard. With every thrust, he hit Steve's prostate. The boy whined and moaned but Bucky kept an even pace.   
  
A bliss washed over his body as Bucky came in Steve's hole, pulling out. His cock his dripping with cum and he felt _wonderful_. 

He looked at Steve. The small boy laid on the bed, having come a second time. 

Bucky crawled up to Steve, lying beside him.   
  
He had fallen asleep. Bucky chuckled. He was gonna be hella sore in the morning but it was worth it. 

Bucky stroked his lovers face. "That's a good boy," he whispered. 

And Steve was _his _good boy. 


End file.
